1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the toe closure of circular knit hose to produce hosiery, such as stockings and socks. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for closing the toes of circular knit hose by linking without the necessity for a high degree of experience and skill.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a circular linking machine is employed for toe closure, in which it is initially required to insert the point of the machine into each loop of the toe portion of knit hose. This is an extremely time- and labor-consuming operation. In addition, when the type and size of yarn differs from product to product, the point may not fit the needle, thereby requiring the replacement of the point. Also, if a thick yarn is applied to a point adapted for a thin yarn, the tip of the needle is in danger of distortion or breakage. The damaged needle must be replaced by a new one. Replacement of a needle and point is time-consuming work. If the linking operation is performed with a damaged needle, the quality of product will be reduced. Normally factories have several types of machines to fit varying types and sizes of yarn. If a machine having a fine point is applied to roughly stitched hose, the loops are likely to disengage from the point, and accordingly, the operator must press the hose toward the point by hand. This is difficult work, requiring a high degree of experience and skill. A further disadvantage of conventional linking machines is the difficulty of feeding knit hose to the point of the machine. This difficulty makes it necessary to employ an arranger to feed the knit hose placed flat in orderly condition. However, owing to the existence of this device, a difficulty is likely to arise when the hose are drawn upright and initiate their sectorial motion toward the point, in that both shoulders of the toe portion tend to lower below its middle portion whereby the shoulder portions remain unstitched.